An emerging technology in diagnostic catheters is conversion from reliance upon external sensors to use of in vivo sensors located within the body. Present technology often uses individual wires to connect the sensor, located in the catheter's distal end, to a connector located on the proximal end. Such interconnect methods are difficult to work with, hence can be costly in both yield loss and labor time.
Interconnect products currently available, such as conventional ribbon cable and parallel bonded magnet wire, do not meet the requirements for use as diagnostic catheter interconnects.